Promoting Love
by Drishtie-AddictedToDreams
Summary: You're both going to Europe" Mr. Condor said. "WHAT?" We shreiked in unison. Channy obviously. And Delena too. What happens when One person from each show has to go to a different country to promote it? A trip to europe sure sounds irresistible.R&R!
1. The News

**Hiya All, I'm Drishtie! I'm new on FanFiction. This is my first story! I completely adore Channy, and that's why I'm starting this, I'm also a Delena believer, and they also star in my fanfiction! This fanfiction is about a tour to Europe to promote their shows, definite Channy and Delena! Any suggestions are welcome! Read and review! Will Love you forever!**

**xx Drishtie**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny's POV

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good"

I stomped off after another of our usual fights. Chad was just so frustrating! I stomped all the way into my dressing room. Tawni was there applying lipstick sitting in front of her Vanity.

"Another fight with Chad?" She asked raising her eyebrows

"What else?" I replied bitterly

"You know, when you both get married, you _so_ have to make me your maid of honor!" She chirped.

"Yeah, you're ri-" I stopped mid sentence when I realized what she'd just said. "Wh-Wh-What are you even talking about?" I sputtered.

"Oh, come on! you know fully well what I'm talking about!" She rolled her eyes.

"Um, Tawni, If I did, why would I ask?" I asked pointedly.

She rolled her eyes again. "Come on sonny, all of us know that you and Chad love each other"

"W-wh-what?!? No, we don't" I protested in a high voice

She gave me a pointed look. "You're using your high voice, which means you're in Denial"

'No, I'm not" I said, purposefully lowering my voice.

"Yeah, sure, now shoo away, I wanna pay attention to myself, all this caring thing doesn't suit me! I mean look at me! I'm....caring-" she made a disgusted face at that "- but I'm still pretty!!" She squealed happily. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Tawn. See you later." I walked out to get myself a fro-yo from the cafe. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I was thinking about what Tawni had said. Me loving Chad? I mean sure, I did have a teeny weeny crush on him when I'd first come to Hollywood, but then with the usual bickering I wasn't so sure about that crush now. Marrying Chad? At that I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I suddenly stumbled into someone. I looked up to find Chad smirking at me.

"Okay Munroe, I understand that you were too busy thinking about me to look where you're going, but you just can't stumble into me like that!"

"Whatever, Cooper" I replied Darkly, and started to walk away. His eyebrows knitted in confusion as he tried to figure out what went wrong.

"Hey sonny!" He grabbed my arm, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" I had venom leaking through my voice. Chad looked at me surprised by my sudden un-sonnyness this morning, I couldn't really blame him either, I was surprised myself, I'd never acted this resentful towards Chad.

"I don't!" He replied haughtily.

"Chad, just go away!" I said through gritted teeth. He frowned at me.

_Sonny Munroe from So Random and Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie Falls are to report in Mr. Condor's office immedietly. _The speaker overhead boomed.

My eyes widened at that. Mr. Condor calling both me and chad? Something was obviously wrong. One look at Chad confirmed that he was thinking along the same lines. Did Mr. Condor find out about our rivalry and fights? That was a scary thought, cause that could lead to both of our shows being canceled!

"We should go" Chad said. I nodded in response. We both made our way to Mr. Condor's office. I knocked hesitantly.

"Come in" A voice bellowed. We entered meekly.

"Mr. Condor? You called for us?" Chad asked. Even though his voice was smooth, I could feel the tension in his eyes. Everyone knew Mr. Condor calling meant trouble.

"Yes, Mr. Cooper, Please be seated, both of you." We sat down quietly, awaiting his verdict.

"Our Rating have sky-rocketed since the last few months, and the board of directors have been thinking about promoting our shows, and so I'm sending one member from each show into different places to promote the show and you two have been selected from your shows. Chad, you've been chosen because you're Mackenzie and people watch the show, plainly because of you. And Sonny, you've been chosen because the viewers seem to like you the best from all the Randoms. Your Ratings have raised considerably ever since you joined the show"

My heart was soaring. I grinned at Mr. Condor. I was going to be promoting our show!

"Thank you, Mr. Condor" I gave him my toothy grin.

"But sir, where will be going to?' Chad asked. Even he seemed excited about it.

"You'll be going to Europe" Mr. Condor replied

How lucky was Chad! Europe! I wish _I_ was the one going to Europe.

"And me, sir?" I asked hopefully. I saw momentary confusion flicker across Mr. Condor's face.

"You're both going to Europe" He replied.

"**WHAT?!?!**" We said in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know that wasn't very good, but I promise to work harder! Good or horrible? Only one way to let me know! Review! I'll continue this only after atleast 10 positive reviews!**

**xx Drishtie**


	2. Relationship Wizard N Long Lost Brother

**Hiya all! So what did you think of the first chapter? I got my 10 reviews and that's why now I'm posting my second chapter! Hope you all like it! It isn't very good, I'm afraid. :( Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to PopeyeTheGreekGod who couldn't wait for Delena to show up! :D You rock anyway! And also Demi-Fan-Channy! who's been a great support for me all along! Also, there's hardly much romance here, I'm sorry for that, but I'm just building up the basics! Romance will start full on when they enter to Europe! I promise! :] And also, I have a guest for you guys! :D**

**Sterling: [Grins]Hi all!**

**me: Hey Sterling, there was something you wanted to tell, right?**

**Sterling:[sighs] Sorry Dri, but you can't really own me or SWAC, any of it's charecters or Selena Gomez and David Henrie.**

**me:[pouts]You're mean.**

**There you go, it's obvious I own nothing except the plot. Tell me what you think of it!  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad's POV

"You're both going to Europe" He replied.

"WHAT?!?!" We said in unison.

"You can't be serious!" I protested. Mr. Condor raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why not, Mr. Cooper?"

"You can't possibly expect me to put up with Chad for the whole tour!" Sonny whined. Hey! That wasn't fair! Why wouldn't anyone want to be around CDC?! The thought just puzzled me!

"You won't be going alone"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand, I thought you said only one person from each show could go?" Sonny asked confusion etched on her face.

"Yes, that is so, you will be accompanied by two more actors from other studios show. I believe someone from Disney studios and someone from Imagination Studios will be joining you on your trip. I am however not sure which celebrities they are." Mr. Condor looked at his watch. "They're due in 10 minutes, I believe. I'd like you to go to the cafeteria and wait for them there to welcome them.". He couldn't be serious! Me? CDC? Wait to welcome someone? He had to be kidding!

"You're joking right? Me, CDC wait fo-" I stopped when I noticed his amused look. Instinct told me I'd be better off without completing that sentence.

"That's what I thought." Mr. Condor smiled satisfied. "Meet me at my office at 4:00 PM. I'd like to breif you on details about the trip. You may leave now." We both nodded and left. Sonny was practically bouncing, I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Omigosh Chad, this is going to be so awesome! Europe! I can't wait to go! And there are two more stars coming along! I wonder if it's Zac who's coming from Disney!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't tell me you're actually one of those Zac maniacs!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I was just kidding Chad! Who do you think the other stars would be?"

"I don't know, but they obviously won't be as great as me!" I propped my collar. Sonny rolled her eyes at me again.

"Let's go wait in the cafe! They're supposed to be here soon!" She practically skipped all the way to the cafeteria. She ran ahead of me and entered the cafeteria. She gave one of her signature shrieks suddenly. I rushed to go see what was wrong. Then I heard a lot of squealing. I entered to see Sonny hugging a brunette girl, her face was turned away, so I couldn't exactly see who it was.

"Omigosh! Selena! " I could hear Sonny squeal.

"Sonny! How are you?!" Selena squealed back. They were hugging like some long-lost sisters.

"Ahem, Ahem. You cannot just ignore CDC like that, you know." I wormed my way into the conversation. Selena and Sonny rolled their eyes simultaneously. That was a little freakish.

"Hey guys, do you know which two people are going on the Europe promoting tour?" Selena asked.

"Oh, that's us. We were just waiting for the other two stars to arrive. Do you know who they are?" Sonny questioned. Selena looked at us with wide eyes for a moment. Then she started squealing again. Here we go again. I rolled my eyes.

"Omigosh! I'm on the trip too!" She grinned.

"EEEP! " Sonny joined in on her squealing. God, I need some earplugs. Can you imagine what the world would come to if CDC lost his hearing ability? Finally they quietened down. So Selena was coming with us on our tour, big deal.

"I wonder who's the fourth person coming along with us?" Selena pondered. Since she was from Disney studios, the other person would be from Imagination Studios. I was wondering who it could be, maybe Cody Linley, or it could even be those twin brothers, the ones with last names like mouse or spouse or something. Or maybe even-

"DAVID HENRIE?!" Sonny shrieked. I whipped my head round at that.

"David?" I asked incredulously. I saw a tall and lean guy enter the cafeteria. He had messed up black hair and green-ish eyes. His eyes widened when he looked at me.

"Chad?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sonny and Selena seemed speechless looking at David dazed.

We both looked at each other mouths wide open for a minute and suddenly broke into smiles simultaneously. I walked forward and hugged him, he hugged back.

"Dude, it's been so long! You never kept in contact!" Dave grinned at me. I grinned back.

"Sorry. Yeah, it's been way long. How've you been?"

"Life's been good, man. Our show has been going really good, and well, now I'm going to be promoting it in Europe." Before I could reply, sonny started squealing.

"You're going to Europe? So are we! I'm Sonny Munroe!" She bubbled and grinned her toothy smile. Dave grinned at her.

"I know who you are, in fact, I know all of you. Sonny Munroe." He shook her hand. "Selena Gomez" He grinned at her. Selena had tomato red cheeks by then. She smiled back at Dave. "And CDC" He thumped me on the back.

"How do you guys know each other?" Sonny asked with her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She looked adorable then, I felt like pulling her cheeks. Hey wait, why would I do that? She's a random, whatever. I turned my attention back to the question.

"We were best friends since childhood basically, we lived next doors, we drifted off since we got into show business I guess" Dave smiled, and replied for me.

"Aw...now you both get to go together to Europe!" Sonny smiled. Selena was acting weird, I noticed. She was just standing there, beet-red. Before I could say anything about it, sonny looked at her watch and declared us late for meeting with Mr. Condor, which was complete rubbish, beacause it was still 27 seconds to 4:00 PM! And anyway, I'm CDC, it's cool being fashionably late. However Sonny pulled us to 's office within the time given. We knocked.

"Come in." Mr. Condor shouted. We entered. Mr. Condor motioned us to sit down. We all did. handed us each a file.

"These have all your details for the tour. Your interviews, photo-shoots, the places you'll be visiting, your hotel names and everything. You also have free time for sight-seeing of course. Everything you need is given in your files. Any questions?" We all shook our heads. "Good, you may leave now" We all left. Sonny and Selena went off towards So Random set, while Dave came with me to the Falls set.

"So, which one of them is it that you're crushing on?" Dave grinned while asking me.

"Huh?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So? Good or Bad? I PROMISE romance in Europe! Liked David and Selena's entry? :D Don't worry, they will definitely not spoil Channy romance! ;) Infact, they'll be busy themselves! ;) DO READ AND REVIEW! I'll give the Third Chapter only if I get at least 5 reviews! :] **

**xx Drishtie  
**


	3. Friendship Talks

**Here's the third chapter people! Tell me what you think! :] Not very long, I'm afraid, they will get though, don't worry! A little Channy hints here and there! :] A few Delena too! :]**

**This chapter is dedicated to -**

**PopeyeTheGreekGod - Who is completely awesome and has been supporting me all way till now! :]**

**Demi-Fan-Channy - Who is completely AWESOME! Thanks again! :]**

**Addicted2SWAC - Who's been a great friend! and a awesome supporter! :]**

**Now on with the story people! Just remember, I own nothing except the Story plot! Happy reading! :]**

**xx Dri :]  
**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

David's POV

"So, which one of them is it that you're crushing on?" I asked grinning.

"Huh?" Chad looked baffled.

"Dude! We're like brothers since we were 3 years old! I know when and when you don't like a girl" I rolled my eyes at him.

"But I don't like any of them! Specially Sonny! Nope! Not at all! Nil Nada, Zilch, Zero!" He babbled on. I couldn't help but shake my head at him.

"Chad, you might be good at good at playing characters but you're terrible at playing yourself!"

"Hey! Selena said the same thing once!"

"She seems smart then." Chad frowned.

"Okay fine, I have...uh..f-feelings for Sonny, so what? It's not like I love her or anything!" Chad finished. I decided it would be wise to keep my mouth shut. I just smiled sympathetically at him.

"So Dude, are you packed for the flight? It leaves tomorrow, right?" I asked him, anything to get him off his denial.

"Naah, I'll ask someone to do it for me" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Chad, we're doing it ourselves, now, c'mon." I dragged him off to his dressing room.

"But I don't know how to pack!" Chad whined. I raised an eye at him, amused.

"Okay, fine, I do." He huffed. I nodded and smirked at him and threw him a handful of clothes. He started stuffing all of it into his suitcase.

"Hey Dave?" Chad's voice was suddenly soft. "Mom told me what happened. Where are you staying?" I stood there unmoving for a minute. I shouldn't be shocked. Mrs. Cooper was like a second mother to me, she obviously knew everything. I decided being dishonest with Chad wouldn't be very nice.

"The Ritz" I replied emotionless. He nodded.

"You're coming over. Forever." He replied firmly.

"I can't do that!" I protested.

"Dave, you know Mom would never let you stay anywhere else."

"I..Yeah." I knew it was pointless arguing. If Mrs. Cooper found out I was staying in a hotel, she would probably drag me all the way home by the collar.

"Dave?" Chad asked tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"I know about her too" His voice was very soft, his blue eyes probing.

"I...I can't talk about it yet Chad" I sighed. He nodded his head in understanding. We both continued packing our bags in silence.

Selena's POV

"OMIGOSH! I just met David Henrie!" Sonny squealed. I couldn't help but join in with the squealing. We were in Tawni and Sonny's dressig room, talking with Tawni.

"David Henrie?" Tawni asked with wide eyes. Sonny nodded her head excitedly.

"The one with the god-like abs?!" Sonny nodded her head even more excitedly. So excitedly that it seemed like it could fall off any minute.

"Gosh, you guys are so lucky that you're going with him!" Tawni squealed. Sonny however rolled her eyes.

"Tawni, you're forgetting that Chad is coming with us." Tawni and I shared a glance and sighed simultaneously.

"Sonny, funny funny little sonny." I started. Sonny frowned at that. "Are you still in denial to liking Chad?"

"I...I do not like Chad!" She stated in her high voice. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Sure, Sonny whatever, you're making me your Maid of honor at your wedding." I grinned

"Hey!" Tawni interrupted indignantly "I've already asked that!"

"Oh well, then you're naming your first child after me!" I told her. All this while Sonny was sitting there eyebrows knitted in confusion, eyes wide.

"Wh-wh...you...she..her..what?" Sonny finally managed. I rolled my eyes again. Seriously, if Chad and Sonny kept this up, eye-rolling would become a permanent thing for me.

"Look, for the last time, I DO NOT LIKE CHAD! And here you guys even managed my marriage and babies with him!" Her voice was getting shriller by the second and she looked apalled by the idea.

"And you!" She waggled her finger in Tawni's face. "How can you joke about me and Chad when you know we're from rival shows! You're supposed to hate him!" Tawni sighed.

"Look Sonny, I do hate Chad. But he is who you love, and well, since I c-c-care for you, I won't mind him." While Tawni turned back to attending her nails after her short speech, Sonny was staring at Tawni.

"You...really? Aw...Tawni that's so sweet!" Sonny gave her toothy smile, tehn as if suddenly remembering the topic, she fumed. "Except for the fact that I do not like Chad Dylan Cooper, that is." I decided that leaving this conversation where it is would probably be the best idea or else this could take years. After talking a little more with Tawni, Sonny and I decided to go pack for our flight tomorrow.

That night however when I snuggled into bed, weirdly all I could think of was David Henrie. He was way better looking than he did in his show, and even more weirdly the last thing I thought before I fell asleep was "I wonder if I get a seat next to him tomorrow on plane?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think people? :D Like it, hate it? Only one way to lemme know! Review! :]**

**Love all, Dri :]  
**


End file.
